What happened to the first?
by Campino
Summary: A clever girl asks the androids an enlightening question.


****

What happened to the first?

By: Sorano

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z does not belong to me. I'm not sure who does own it, so I can't give credit, but nobody sue me because not only is this fic really crappy, but also I'm not making any money off it.

Authors Note: I wrote this because…um, I dunno, because math class is boring? And I don't know why anyone would want to read this. Just to let you know, I missed a lot of the last DBZ episodes, and I only saw a couple during the Android saga. But this question has been bugging me, and I decided to answer it in the best way I know how- in fanfiction. And this is my first DBZ fic, so be nice! J 

Warning: This fic is really stupid. Expect extreme OOCness.

As they androids were blowing up yet another city, a young girl is out walking her dog, enjoying the sun. She glanced up at the sky, where debris and smoke flew through the air, and smiled. "Maybe they've started to build that new movie theater!"

She continued on her walk, unknowing she was heading in the direction of the androids. She was pretty use to screaming people running and chaos, so that didn't bother her.

"Come on, Pooka!" she said to her dog, who was trying to run in the opposite direction. "Pooka!" Suddenly a board, come loose from a building most likely, smashed into the little dog.

"Oh, Pooka!" she cried, bundling the creature in her arms. "Speak to me, Pooka!" The dog was still and completely quiet. "Pooka?"

Then she saw a young man with purple hair fly by. "Oh, he's hot!" The girl promptly dropped Pooka and ran in the direction that he'd flown.

"Now, where did he go?" She turned a corner and found herself in front of the two androids and the purple haired guy, fighting.

"Go hot purple haired guy!" She cheered. Trunks blushed and turned to smile at her. She waved up to him. Android 18 took that opportunity to slam into him. Trunks fell to the ground, unconscious. The girl glared up at 18. "Whadda ya do that for?!" 

The androids laughed and floated down to stand right in front of her. "Do you want to kill her, 17?" 18 asked her twin. "No, you can have her. She doesn't look like much fun."

"Wait! You can't kill me!" "Oh, and why not?" "Uh..we haven't been properly introduced! See, my name is Mika Aisha. What's yours?" "I'm sure you already know who _we_ are, little girl." "Nope!" "I'm android 18 and this is my brother, android 17. We are the most powerful beings on this planet. There, are you happy now?"

Mika sighed. "I guess so." "Good." 18 was about to destroy her when Mika put her hands up. "Wait!" The androids groaned. "Now what?" "I was wondering about something. May I ask a question?"

"You just did," replied 17 automatically.18 glared at her brother, then at the oddly cheerful girl. "Why should we answer your question, human? Why shouldn't we just destroy you?"

"Well, that would hardly be fair. Me dying without answers. All good bad guys tell their victims the truth before they kill them."

"Oh, whatever! What is it?" Mika grinned. "What happened to numbers one through sixteen?" "Huh? What the hell do you mean?" "Well, if you are 17 and 18, I was just wondering what happened to the first sixteen androids." 

Mika smiled brightly up at them. "Um…uh," "Well, you see…" "You have to answer," Mika said. "Don't tell me you don't know!" "Of course we know, brat!" 17 turned to his sister. "That's a good question. What did happen to them?" 18 shrugged. "I dunno. Let's make something up." "Alright."

"You see, when…" "No, let me do, 18. _You_ get to kill her. See, _Mika_, Dr. Gero once had a dream. A dream of power and domination. And to achieve this her created an android. But he was young an inexperienced. His first was a complete failure. The second, too pathetic for fighting. The third, a complete pacifist. When he…"

17 was getting pretty into the story. _This is almost fun. Not like blowing things up, but still amusing. _18 was enjoying herself as well. She was as curious to hear the history of the androids as Mika was.

"And 10 tried to murder Dr. Gero, so he had to destroy him. And 11 and 12 were so weak you _humans_ were able to destroy them. 13 decided she didn't like fighting and became a fashion designer. 14 just didn't turn out. It blew up as soon as it was activated. 15 took off and never came back. That's why Dr. Gero came up with the bombs. And then there's us. The two successful, beautiful, powerful androids. And we actually succeeded in killing Dr. Gero, unlike _someone._"

Mika yawned. "You aren't a very good storyteller. What about sixteen? What happened to him?" The two androids snickered. "Nothing happened to him. He's out there somewhere. Not being much use, though."

"Oh, thanks. That was…_interesting._ Now I'll die with my curiosity fulfilled. You may kill me now." 18 smiled almost fondly at the girl. "Nah. I don't feel like killing you anymore. You have five minutes to get out of my site, or I'll destroy you anyway."

So Mika walked, whistling to herself. She picked Pooka up, found a different purple haired hot guy, and went home.

~Owari~

AN: Ok, that was not one of my better works. I sure enjoyed writing it though! Please review anyone, just to let me know you read it, because hits were disabled. But nobody flame me. I hate flames. And you know you can remove reviews now, so I'd just remove it. So there! Um, ok, I'll shut up now. J 


End file.
